fools_luckfandomcom-20200214-history
Liana Onasi
:"I'm named after Liana Suul, but I'm not her." - Liana Onasi Liana Onasi was a Jedi Master during the Cold War. She is the eldest daughter of Dasha Onasi, Ambassador for Telos IV, and Orin Korr, retired Republic Navy Captain. She is the younger sister of Ceoh Onasi, the older sister of Padawan Carlii Onasi, and the younger cousin of Master Kylah Onasi. She is the wife of Archiban "Doc" Kimble, and the sister-in-law to Rhayven Onasi. Liana is named after her ancestor, Jedi Grand Master Liana Suul. Biography Early Life Liana was born in 3668 BBY on Telos IV, the second child in her family. She was named after her ancestor, Jedi Grand Master Liana Suul. Typically in the Onasi Family, it was expected that children named after Master Suul would go on to do great things for the family or for the Republic. Dasha, who was well versed in her family's history, insisted that her first born daughter be named after Master Suul with the expectation of grooming her to become a Jedi--a chance Dasha was denied as a child. As a youngling, Liana spent most of her time with her older brother Ceoh, following him on adventures in the Telos forests by climbing trees or scaling rocks. Given her mother's line of work as an Ambassador, Liana was raised primarily by her brother and her father Orin. Ceoh would later equate this to Liana's tomboyish appearance and attitude. At a young age Liana showed Jedi Knight potential, much to the delight of Dasha. When Liana's cousin Kylah, a youngling learner, returned to Telos for a visit, she showed Liana some of the things she had learned on Tython. Liana wanted to join the Jedi and be more like Kylah. Ceoh tried to talk her out of it, but Liana had made up her mind. Liana joined the Jedi Order at age five and began her training on Tython. She and her cousin were not allowed to train together, which disappointed Liana. She also missed her brother and secretly wished that he would change his mind about joining the Order. Jedi Youngling :Orgus Din: If you refuse to train Liana because she might fall to the dark side, then we might as well forbid to train all Force users. :Syo Bakarn: Liana is different. Master Suul's blood runs in her veins. We all know what she--'' :''Orgus Din: We're continuing to compare this child to someone who lived 300 years ago based on her name alone. Why is it that Liana can't be trained but Kylah can? :Syo Bakarn: Does that mean you're going to be her master? :Orgus Din: It's not like you're going to do it. At least with me the child has a fighting chance. :-- Masters Orgus Din and Syo Bakarn debating Liana's training Liana trained on Tython with the rest of the Jedi Younglings. During her training, she proved to be a quick learner and began training with older students. She also demonstrated an uncanny ability towards combat and dueling. Liana began training with some of the best lightsaber combat specialists within the Order, and was soon dueling padawans older than her and winning. The Masters were concerned about this because unknown to Liana, three-hundred years earlier Master Suul showed the same eagerness to learn. Jedi Historians had later theorized that eagerness and ability to learn new techniques quickly is what lead Master Suul to the Dark Side. Extra caution was taken in Liana's training so she did not follow the same path as her namesake. Some masters, however, disagreed, stating that Liana's eagerness to learn should not be judged based on her ancestor. They pointed out that despite Master Suul's fall to the Dark Side, she was one of the most influential and powerful Jedi of her time. These traits, they argued, were more important than her fall. Jedi Training :Orgus Din: Let me make this clear, padawan. You are not Grand Master Suul. You did not defeat Darth Malak, you did not rebuild the Jedi Order after the purge, and you did not become one of the greatest Jedi this Order has ever known. And if you ever try to compare yourself to her, even a little, I will feed you to a rancor. Do you understand? :Liana Onasi: Yes, Master. :Orgus Din: Good. Now that that's out of the way, let's begin. :-- Master Orgus Din to his padawan Liana Onasi Liana was trapped in the middle of the debate surrounding her ancestor's history and her own training. She grew frustrated and started studying on her own, consulting holocrons and older students. Master Orgus Din stepped in where the other masters would not and agreed to train Liana. Master Din made it clear to Liana that she was her own person, and not to let the pressure of being named after a former Grand Master get to her. He also threatened to feed her to a rancor if she ever got a big head about her abilities. Master Din would later go on to say that Liana was one of the best students he ever had. He complimented her natural talents, her eagerness to learn, and her ability to never let her emotions compromise her judgement. Jedi Master In 3641 BBY, after defeating the Emperor, Liana was promoted to Jedi Master. She took her sister Carlii Onasi as her padawan learner. 421st Battalion In 3640 BBY, the Jedi Council received news about a possible location for Darth Malgus's space station. Liana and Master Kelin Vicor were selected to form a strike team and take Malgus out. While Liana and Kelin were making plans, the Council learned that the Republic Military was also putting together their own strike team. Liana reached out to Major Wade Reynells and arranged a meeting to discuss their battle plans. Major Reynells agreed to the meeting, and sent Liana the coordinates to his ship. She and Kelin met with the major and his team member Captain Zedd Ovredis. Their meeting was the start of the 421st Battalion. Recruiting Members :Ceoh: Make it worth my wild. :Liana: How does 'Admiral Ceoh Onasi' sound? :Ceoh: I said 'Make it worth my wild' not 'Make me hang this holocall up.' :-- Liana Onasi attempting to recruit Ceoh to the 421st Battalion During the meeting with Major Reynells and Captain Ovredis, Liana began making a list of potential recruits based on their knowledge and skills. The first people she added to the list were her brother Ceoh and her cousin Kylah. She also consulted with Kelin about potential Jedi Knights who had the skills needed. Personality and Traits Appearance Like other members of the Onasi Family, Liana has the trademark red hair and bright blue eyes that Master Suul had. Powers and Abilities SWTOR Class and Spec Liana is a Jedi Sentinel speced in the Watchman Tree. Armor and Weapons Liana's outfit is one she pieced together herself, comprised mostly of materials that allow her to move in combat without hindrance from clunky, ornate armor. During the implementation of the Power Armor Project, Wade Reynells and Tharan Cedrax attempted to outfit Liana in her own custom armor. Liana refused, and continued to wear her piecemealed outfit. She compromised, however, on the footwear after ruining her favorite pair of leather boots during a mission to Kaon. Dr. Cedrax designed a special set of boots that would not interfere with Liana's combat and would also protect her knees and calves, and cushion her landings. Liana dual-wields lightsabers that once belonged to Master Suul. The hilt coverings wore off centuries ago, but the lightsabers are still very-much functional. They are thought to be the lightsabers that Master Suul created during her re-training on Dantooine, and the two lightsabers that defeated Darth Malak. Other than routine cleaning, Liana has not updated any of the original components of the sabers, nor has replaced the hilt coverings. She was concerned that any tampering with the lightsabers would render them unusable. The two blades glow bright purple and bright cyan. While Liana was unsure of the origins of the crystals inside her weapons, she was fairly certain that the cyan crystal is the rumored long-lost Mantle of the Force crystal. Later, when researching in the family vault, Liana came across a third lightsaber that belonged to Master Suul's daughter that contained a golden copper blade. It was rumored that the family was in possession of the cyan-colored Mantle of the Force crystal as well as the golden-colored Heart of the Guardian crystal at the time of Master Suul's death. Liana gave the third lightsaber to her sister and padawan Carlii after she passed her padawan trials. Carlii treats her namesake's lightsaber with the same care as respect as Liana treats Master Suul's weapons. Carlii did, however, add an updated hilt casing to the blade to better protect it. Family *Archiban "Doc" Kimble - Husband *Dasha Onasi - Mother *Orin Korr - Father *Ceoh Onasi - Brother *Carlii Onasi - Sister *Kylah Onasi - Cousin *Rhayven Onasi - Sister-in-law *Seeha Onasi - Niece Also Seen In Star Wars d20 Liana shares a similar personality to Raven Onasi, a Jedi padawan to Master Kyle Katarn. Raven trained as a Jedi Knight during the New Jedi Order timeline. Raven's personality is also similar to Carlii Onasi. Along with a similar personality, Liana also shares a similar outfit and the same weapons. Raven wore a sleeveless jumpsuit-type Jedi robes, and carried both Liana Suul's lightsabers and Carth Onasi's blasters. These were obtained during the Ancestor's campaign when Raven discovered she was the descendant of Liana Suul and Carth Onasi. Raven would also be a descendant of Liana Onasi and Doc. Notable Mentions * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Character Inspired By Liana is inspired by Liana Suul, the name chosen for the player's Revan in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and fan fiction. Category:Republic Characters Category:Suul-Onasi Legacy Category:Onasi Family